1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to a tool adapted to sever a work piece wherein a clamping mechanism and holding device cooperate to cause a severing of the a work piece by a cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
J-channels, vinyl siding, and piping are materials commonly used in the construction of buildings, homes, and other similar structures. J-channels are accessories that attach to a window for a finished edge where exterior siding will be used. J-channels typically abut window trimming and are adapted to receive a portion of the vinyl siding in the channels thereof to provide a finished and aesthetic appearance around the perimeter of the window. Vinyl siding is typically applied to the outside walls of a frame building or home to protect the framing and underlying wood from the elements and to provide ornamental decoration. Piping, typically formed from copper, polyvinyl chloride, and other conventional materials, is used to provide fluid communication to and from the air ducts and plumbing in the home or structure.
During the installation and repair of j-channels and vinyl siding, the dimensions of the area of installation of the j-channel or siding must be measured and then the j-channel or vinyl siding must be measured and cut to the desired length. Typically a handsaw, table saw, or hand shears are utilized to cut j-channels and vinyl siding resulting in jagged or imprecise edges. Furthermore, often the area of installation for the j-channel or vinyl siding is out of an installers reach requiring the installer to climb a ladder or scaffolding, make the appropriate measurement, climb down, and cut the j-channel or vinyl siding to the desired length.
During the installation and repair of piping the same measurement and cutting steps described above must be performed. Typically, a pipe-cutting tool adapted to provide a circumferential cut around the pipe is utilized. Such tools require enough space around the perimeter of the pipe for the tool to be rotated 360 degrees. However, often times piping is abutting or substantially adjacent a wall, floor, or other similar structure and the tool cannot be used to cut the pipe. In this instance a hand saw or other cutting device must be utilized resulting in jagged and imprecisely cut pipe.
Prior art devices for cutting j-channels, vinyl siding, and pipe are either not handheld, are too cumbersome to be carried by an installer, or result in jagged and imprecise cut edges.
An object of the invention is to produce a cutting tool which is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to produce a cutting tool which is economical and simple in structure.
Still another object of the invention is to produce a cutting tool which is portable thus enabling the user to carry the device with them at all times.